Reality
by sallyatoyota
Summary: The strange things always happen in anyone's life. So what will happen if they land onto a secondary school which has a long history? The mystery bases on the true story in my school. You will find it quite scary. Some characters' s names and the school' s name are replaced. Not very interesting at first chapters.
1. Chapter 1: The meet

**Reality**

**Summary**:_ The strange things always happen in anyone's life. So what will happen if they land onto a secondary school which has a long history? The mystery bases on the true story in my school. You will find it quite scary. Some characters' names and the school' name are replaced._

(**A/n**: This story is a sorry gift for lonely white cloud. Happy Brithday, my INSANE team.^^

Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own TRC. It belongs to Clamp. I only own the students and teachers in X school.

Pairings: Kurofai (I'm a fangirl^^), SyaoSaku.

**Chapter 1**: **The meet.**

7.30 pm.

The X school, X St., Vietnam.

When everyone had gone home after an extra-class, a girl still had to stay to clean the board and collected the papers filled on the ground.

"Damn it! If it isn't going to be my duty tomorrow then I don't have to do anything in this time! Why did they leave me alone in this mess?'

'Oh yeah, it's not their problem, not their own class, so why do they have to care?'

Polly muttered. Even worse, she had to cycling, then it would take more time to get home.

The school at night was so peace, and cold too. Polly tighted her coat and locked the classroom's door.

"Hey, get out of my back mage! You are so heavy!"

Polly froze. 'Who can be at school at this time?'.

"Syaoran-kun, can you move a little?"

"Su… Sure!"

Polly held the broom tightly and ready to give the strangers some hits if they caught her.

But the thoughts was spinning in her mind. Are they thieves? What if they had weapons? Furthermore, it seemed like there are at least three of them, and they are all male. What if something happened to her? Polly didn't count so much on drunk gatekeepers, they are usually helpless.

"Who's there? Get out!" The deep voice threatened. Polly took in a breath.

"We don't mean any harm, if you're scared you can just stand there." A lighter voice said. Polly suddenly felt trustful, and emerganted her head.

The strangers had to be foreigners. The tallest was wearing a black suit with red helmet, the blonde standing next to him was covered by a white fluffy robe. Sitting on the ground was a brown-haired boy, who was holding a sleeping girl.

"Who are you?" She asked, still didn't leave the broom.

"We are… travellers." The brown-haired boy answered.

"What exactly you guys are doing in my school?"

"We just… passed by and…"

"Do you think I'm a three years old child?" Polly said. " There are fences all around this school. There are only two entrances and one of them are locked. The other was guarded by the gatekeepers and even they are drunk they still recognized you if you sneak in. The building has four floors and the roof's tiles are slippery because of the heavy rain 40 minutes ago, and you couldn't jumped over it."

Looking at their hanging mouth, Polly felt kind of gloating.

"Just tell me the truth, or I will call the police."

"Well, we came from…" The blonde pointed his finger up.

"A helicopter? A plane?" Polly asked uncertainly.

"The SKY, by its mean."

"You got to be kidding me…"

"You should believe it." Something white landed on her face.

1s. … 2 s. … 3 s. …

"GYAAAAA! GET OUT! SOMEBODY HE- Uhm!"

"Quiet please! Mokona is cute and kind! I won't harm you!"

"Wha… what the hell… are you…" Polly found her voice trembling. But the creature in front of her eyes looked really weird, and it was talking!

"Just trust us! I know you are a kind girl!" It smiled.

"I think… I can trust you… but…"

A sleeping girl wouldn't do any harm, so did the boy (a/n: Just change your mind). The slender guy was quite friendly and he had just encouraged her.

She didn't trust the black guy.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" That man turned a dead look at Polly.

"Wah! I'm sorry!" She startled.

"Don't be scared of Kuro-wanwan, he won't bite you when I'm here!" The blonde said with a 'hero style'.

"What do you mean' WON'T BITE '? I will cut your head out of your neck if you keep calling me like a dog!"

When the black man was about chasing the blonde, a voice echoed:

"What's going on in there?"

Hearing the footsteps coming closer, Polly gasped . That's not good!


	2. Chapter 2: Plan

**Reality**

**Summary**:_ The strange things always happen in anyone's life. So what will happen if they land onto a secondary school which has a long history? The mystery bases on the true story in my school. You will find it quite scary. Some characters's names and the school's name are replaced._

(**A/n**: For my frist friend on : **lonely white cloud**. Thank you everyone for viewing. Special thanks for **Sweet Tsubaki, The Goth 24**. Happy Brithday, my INSANE team.^^ And sorry for the spelling and grammars mistakes)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own TRC. It belongs to CLAMP. I only own the students and teachers in X school.

**Pairings**: Kurofai (I'm a fangirl^^), SyaoSaku.

**Chapter 2: Plan**

"We have to hide, now!" – Polly cleaned up all of her suspects and took the brown-haired's hand.

"What?"

"The school's gatekeepers! They are heading here!"

She opened the nearest class's window and climbed over it.

"Come on!"

"Who's there?" The flashlights shoned through their place. Luckily, the strangers are very quick so they didn't recognize them.

"Why are we hi-"

"Shh!" Polly put one finger on her lips and pulled their head lower.

"Just some naughty cats or mouses, don't mind them." Another husky voice echoed from outside.

"But I did heard some voices, not animal's sounds." Polly grumbled in her mind:'When I need you you never appear, why do you have to be so watchful when I don't want to see you?"

"Maybe there were noises from the neighborhood. Let's go, I still have my unfinished Vodka!"

"Alright."

When there was no sound outside, Polly pulled out a breath.

"Why do we have to hide?" The brown-haired asked curiously.

"Just for my's sake. If you are caught, I will be involved too. After that we will have to go to the police station, and then we have to answer a lot of stupid questions, and…"

"Why there are so much trouble?!" The black one asked uncomfortable.

"Because you have appeared from nowhere in the school at night, scared a girl, had a talking rabbit, and you are not Vietnameses, you are all foreigners!"

"Okay… Let introduce ourselves then, so we will not be not strange from each other anymore!" The blonde happily suggested. "I'm Fai, this boy is Syaoran-kun, the girl who is sleeping is Sakura-chan. This black guy is Kuro-tan!"

"It's Kurogane!" He yelled at Fai. Polly and Syaoran giggled at that scene.

"And I'm Polly, nice to meet you."

"Well, thanks for the help. But I have to ask you something." Syaoran said by a modest way.

"Go on."

"Do you know anywhere to stay? Not so comfortable is fine, we just need a place to sleep over night."

"Well… Frist of all, I want to know if you guys have indentity cards or visa?"

"What are these?" Fai and Syaoran looked at each other, asked curiously.

"You don't even know what they mean?" This time Polly opened her mouth widely. "Then how did you enter Vietnam? Or more, how did you live in this world?"

"As I said to you before, we DID come from the sky." Fai smiled grudgingly.

"Then you denfinately don't have any money in this country right?"

"Yes…"

"Great! I have to go home rightnow and can't bear you alone in here."

"Can't we stay at this room?" Kurogane growled.

"No, the student will come to school tomorrow and they will find you. Then the things that almost happened to us would come truth."

"So…" Syaoran looked very nervously at the girl in his embrace. He didn't mind to sleep outside, he only cared about Sakura's good.

Now this time is Polly's turn to look confused.

"I think I have a place…"

"Really?" Like the dead caught a pile, Syaoran asked.

"It's quite a scary place, can you stand up with it?"

"I can." He nodded very determinded.

"Here it is." After going out of their hiding, Polly leaded them to a warehouse and opened the door. The air will with damp and the wall was musty. The room had a lot of old chairs and desks which were broken.

"We can stay in this room?" Fai looked around. "Not so bad. Why did you say that there is no one come here?"

"This is used to be a class. But 6 years ago, there was a student who have committed suicide in here, this class class became a warehouse. Afer 2 years there was another student who did the same in this room, the school principal decided to ban students from going here. This place was forgotten since."

"No wonder you said this is a scary place." Kurogane said.

"Right…" Polly smiled reluctanly and hided a key into her pocket. "Well, I have to go now. The floor is quite clean, you can sleep on it. There is also a broom in the corner, you can use it to sweep in order to make place to sleep."

"Thank you." Syaoran bended his head.

"Goodbye. See you tomorrow."

After a rattle, Syaoran began to prepare for Sakura's sleeping place, while Fai was asking Kurogane:

"Did you see that?"

"Yes. She said that this place was abandoned, but she got a key to opened it. Moreover, the floor is too clean, different from the old dusty chairs and tables."

"I doubt that Syaoran noticed it already, but he still said 'Thank you'. But I have to amitt that she is a nice girl."

"Uhm."

"Kuro-puu, stand up and use your muscles to move aside those desks!" Fai suggested.

"Why is always me?"

"Did you sleep in your school?!" A woman with a serious face standing in front of the door. Polly mumbled.

"Mother… I am sorry."

"If you stayed at school, you should have given me a call!"

"But mom, aren't you the one who confiscated my phone?"

"…Just go inside and take a shower before having your dinner."

"Yes."

After the eating, Polly went upstairs and sat on her table. Looking at the homework now heaped up like the mountain, she sighed heavily. 'This going to be a very long night.'

Ring…ring…ring…

The telephone was ringing when Polly started doing her homework. She got up and picked the phone.

"Hello?"

"It's me! Charlotte! What are you doing my friend?"

"Dying under the load of homework." Polly answered emotionlessly.

"That's cruel! Anyway, I just want to remind you about the plan tomorrow."

"You are totally insane to come up with an idea like that."

"We are." Charlotte corrected it. "Five of us do know what we do can make us kicked out of this school at anytime."

"We are tamed by the curious and the excited, aren't we?"

Polly laughed and then silent.

"…Right." Charlotte continued. " Bring all the necessary things. Hope you can survive with that debt."

"Ok. With your 'words of comfort', I think you can forget about copying my homework tomorrow."

"WA-"

Polly hang up the phone.

Tomorrow was going to be worse than tonight.


	3. Chapter 3: When everything was started

**Reality**

**Summary**:_ The strange things always happen in anyone's life. So what will happen if they land onto a secondary school which has a long history? The mystery bases on the true story in my school. You will find it quite scary. Some characters's names and the school's name are replaced._

(**A/n**: For my frist friend on : **lonely white cloud** and my INSANE team^^. Thank you anyone for viewing. And sorry for the spelling and grammars mistakes)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own TRC. It belongs to CLAMP. I only own the students and teachers in X school.

**Pairings**: Kurofai (I'm a fangirl^^), SyaoSaku

**Chapter 3: When everything was started.**

"Syaoran! Wake up!"

"Wah!" Realizing Mokona was jumping on his face, Syaoran stopped screaming. " What's wrong Mokona?"

"I sensed a Sakura's feather!"

"Where? Where?" He nearly shouted, and when he saw the expression in Kurogane and Fai's faces, he blushed. " I… am sorry."

"Don't be so embrassing, we know that. Beside, Mokona!" Fai glared at the still-jumping-thing on Syaoran's laps.

"Sorry Syaoran! But you sleep so well that I have to do this to wake you up~" Mokona explained with a pout. Seeing Syaoran's dissapointing face, she comforted:

"I just don't sense the feather this morning, I did last night!"

"Last night?"

"Hey, why didn't you wake us up at that time you stupid manjuu?" Kurogane growled.

"But Mokona was sleeping at that time, my eyes just opened for a while and shut right after!"

Fai patted her head and comforted:

"Don't be sad about it Moko-chan, we couldn't go and come for it at the midnight anyway."

"Fai-san is right, we wasn't allowed to run around and look for the feather." Syaoran turned his head back to Mokona:

"So where is the feather?"

"In this school! But it seemed to be underground."

"Underground?"

Knock knock knock.

"May I come in?"

It's Polly's voice.

"Sure."

She opened the door and stepped inside.

"Good morning. You wake up very early. You guys must be hungry for all the night without eating anything.

"Yes! Mokona is very hungry~" Mokona said. Polly giggled:

"Okay, I bring you some bread, paté and butter, we will eat them."

Syaoran looked very confused:

"That's so embrassing, you haven't had breakfast yet right?"

"Don't mind me, I usually go to school without it. I just want to eat with you. Ok, let's me prepare some sandwiches."

"Oh, I know how to do it, can I help you?" Fai stood up and hold the bag.

"That's very nice of you. Thanks."

"I am the one who should say it." He smiled warmly.

"Uhm…" A small groan from Syaoran's coat, he ran quickly near it.

"Sakura-hime, you wake?"

"Syaoran-kun… Where are we?" The brown-haired called 'Sakura' had beautiful emerald eyes, and looked at the same colour haied boy, asked quietly.

"We are in a new world now, princess. Oh, we are having breakfasts now, you should sit up and I will bring some to you."

"You are a princess?" With busy hands, Polly still had a little time to ask.

"Yes… And you are?"

"Polly. Here, try some." She gave her the sandwich which just had made. Sakura looked at her again, saw the nod and bited:

"It's really good."

"Just a common sandwich, don't make me feel like I'm a cook of a 5 stars restaurant!" she joked.

"Kuro-rin, Syaoran-kun, I'm done!" Fai happily said and the sanwiches was served. Polly surprised said:

"Wow, you're really quick! That's good, I don't have to do much." She sat natually on the ground. Everyone began eating their breakfast.

"It's an honor to see a real princess, nice to meet you." Polly spoke to Sakura.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Oh, if you are a princess, then Syaoran must be the prince!" Polly said like she recently discovered a new continent.

"Hoe?~" Their face turned red.  
"Just kidding, look at your clothes I can know it. But Sakura… I think Syaoran is YOUR prince, right?" She smiled. Now their face not only red but also turned into tomatoes. Feeling pity them, she looked at two persons who were eating at the corner of the room.

"And you guys are princess's guardians, aren't you?"

"I'm not!" Kurogane shouted but froze when he saw Sakura's eyes filled with water. Fai poked him:

"Uh oh, Kuro-sama, what did you say?~"

He gave Fai a dead glare and stuttered to Sakura.

"Well, I didn't mean that… Just Tomoyo is my master and I… I still protect you okay?"

When she finally nodded, he pulled a breath and looked away.

"It's time for me to go now." Polly stood up, sighed "I still get my duty to do."

Mokona hold her shirt:

"Polly-chan, can you do us a favour?"

"Huh? Ok."

"We are looking for something very special to Sakura-chan and we know it is in your school, can you help us?"

"Of course, what's that?"

"A memory of Sakura-hime's" answered Syaoran "It's underground."

"Underground?" Polly's eyes opened widely "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes."

"Underground…" She mumbled "I will try to help you."

"Thank you."

"Don't say thanks to me, I didn't say I could do it, I just try to."

"Your trying is enough for our thanks." Syaoran said.

Polly left, with a worry on her mind.

But hadn't said about her worry yet, right now her class was having a Biology test.

"I can't believe I couldn't do the second question!" A long-haired girl bended her head down to the table.

"You got lucky with it. Look at me, I could do only 3/5 questions!" The shorter-haired one rolled her eyes.

"Polly is the best, she could do everything." The girl standing next to Polly pointed at her. Polly smiled bitterly:

"Hey, don't get jealous with me yet, I did one wrong."

"Still better then me." The shorted-haired complained. "Oh, I don't understand anything! Gene, chromosomes, DNA,….Genetics program is definitely the wrost."

"Charlotte, don't worry about it, not everyone could do all. And beside, our Biology teacher Helena was not an easy marker."

Right, this was the INSANE team, with the captain Charlotte. The long-haired was Petria – a money lover, the girl who holding a dictionary was Nicole, and the glasses one, nobody else, was Polly.

So, where was the fifth member?

There she is, a pony tail-haired, with a sad face.

"What happened, Nonoe?"

"About the class's log. Our class's discipline score was too low and Pillera was angry at me." She explained.

Polly discontented:

"It was not your fault, why did you have to be yelled at?"

"No… she didn't yell at me… just reprimanded…"

"That's not better at all!"

Charlotte sighed:

"She is our homeroom teacher, she will to take responsibillities if our class's marks aren't good enough. And I have to admit our class today is like a broken street market."

"Always likes that when we have a test."

Seeing their boredom, Polly felt very sad. But what she could do? And… yeah, there is another problem. After considering for a while, she finally asked:

"Charlotte?"

"Yes?"

"Can you… allow somebody to join our team?"

"Of course. Where are they?" Charlotte exicited quite up and held Polly's arms.

"Well… I mean…" Polly swallowed hard. " Can you allow them to join our plan tonight?"

"…You told them?" She looked very unpleased.

"Well yeah… but they need to… and I…"

"Polly, WHERE ARE THEY?"

"T-They will be there after class…"

"Do you know who they are?"

"I…"

Silence was everywhere.

Poked, poked.

"Are you sleeping, Kuro-puu?" Fai asked. Kurogane opened an eye to see the blonde, and then shut it:

"Ninja doesn't sleep during the day."

"Eh? So why are you so quiet?"

"We have to keep silent in order not to be recognized."

"Oh I see, you trust Polly right?"

"Tch."

"Hey, Kuro-sama!" Fai leaned closer. "Do you trust me?"

Both of Kurogane's eyes now opened.

"Why do you ask?"

"I just want to~" He said with a sing song voice. 'I know he definitely doesn't, but if he does,…' Fai snapped out of his thought by giving Kurogane a smile.

"Idiot."

Suddenly they heard footsteps from outside like someone was rushing on the stairs. All of them froze, eyes locked on the door. It was finally opened, or correctly, be kicked out. Appearing at their sight was a girl with an angry face. Behind her was Polly, who was holding her shirt.

"Great! Now they aren't even Vietnameses! What are you going to do now?" She turned her head to Polly.

"Captain…"

"Wait, did you say something about foreigners?" Nicole asked, and when she saw the group her eyes twinkled.

"Ahhhh! I finally see them! Oh my god, where did you come from? What is your language? You looked different from each other so you must come from different countries? And…"

"Nicole!" Charlotte frown. Nicole realized that she was too excited to see the situation right now, and bow her head:

"Sorry…"

"Okay, this is the serious problem, as the captain I'd like you to explain to me about these persons directly Polly."

"They are all nice and kind Charlotte! They just want to-"

"Don't beg for them, I don't want to hear." She stopped Polly.

"What's going on?" Mokona asked nervously.

Charlotte shoot her vision to Mokona, and the serious face complety gone. She gasped:

"OMG, OMG, it's so cute! What are you? You can even talk!"

"Mokona is Mokona! Nice to meet you!"

"Oh, soooo cuuuttttteeeee!" She hugged her tightly.

"What's this?" Kurogane shocked."Just one minute ago she still have a cautionous face and now she changed 180 degree ?!"

"The world is full of posibilities, Kuro-chu!" Fai laughed. Polly sighed:

"This is her weakness, whenever she sees something cute, especially cute animals, she will throw away all her doubts in whatever situations. And…" She looked at Nonoe, who was standing in front of the door. " Not only one person."

"Wah! Charlotte! Let's me touch it!"

"No way! She is mine!" Charlotte turned her back, hided Mokona.

"You are so selfish! Let's me see let's me see!"

"Hum… If we sell this creature then how much money will we earn, minus the tax and advetising costs…" Petria caculated with a focus face.

"Ok… So captain, can you let them in?" Polly asked nervously.

"Sure, sure! As long as I can see this cute Mokona, they can stay in here as they want! Mokona, raise your hand higher so I can picture you!"

Polly and the travel group:

"…"

And that's how it started.


	4. Chapter 4: The bomb shelter

**Reality**

**Summary**:_ The strange things always happen in anyone's life. So what will happen if they land onto a secondary school which has a long history? The mystery bases on the true story in my school. You will find it quite scary. Some characters's names and the school's name are replaced._

(**A/n**: Thank you everyone for viewing. Sorry for the spelling and grammars mistakes. From chapter 4 there will be a lot of things that related to history and uncommon things so I will explain it by remarks. )

**Disclaimer**: I do not own TRC. It belongs to CLAMP. I only own the students and teachers in X school.

**Pairings**: Kurofai, SyaoSaku.

**Chapter 4: The bomb shelter**

Another peaceful night at X school, wind blew through the school yard and the temperature became lower. The moonlight was dancing on the ground, along with the leaves.

But behind a big poster, there were 9 shadows, correctly, 10, were whispering to each other.

"Did you all call your parents?"

"Yes." Four of them answered.

"Good."

"Oi, how did you explain to your parents?" The dark voice echoed.

"We usually stay at night at Charlotte's house, so we told them that we slept over tonight. Luckily, her parents aren't at home, so we could follow the plan."

"Should I say you are clever or good at lying?" A light giggle.

Yes, they were the INSANE team and the travellers.

Charlotte came out and looked over the window **(*)****.**

"Ok, all clear. PP, you two get out first."

Polly and Petria followed her to the small, old and husky door that was sticked to the wall under the stairs. If just looked from the outside, no one would recognized it. Even the travellers agreed that its cover was designed very well.

Because it was a bomb shelter – the only way to go underground in this school.

They moved the table which blocked in front of the door very carefully, and tried to opened it.

After a while, made sure that no one approached, Charlotte gave the others a signal and all of them sneaked out and sat around the table.

"Should we go down now?" Syaoran asked impatiently. Nicole frown:

"We should prepare first. Take the boots, gloves and a hat. You must always hold a flashlight because it's really dark down there."

Taking all the necessary things, Charlotte looked people at once:

"Who is going?"

"Me!" Syaoran, Petria and Polly raised their hands immediately. Then Fai and Kurogane.

"Alright, I'm the leader. Nicole, Nonoe, Sakura, you stay here. Keep your eyes open okay?"

"Yes…" Sakura and Nonoe said weakly. Nicole nodded but still stared at the window.

"Before going, I have two conditions. First, stick together, no matter what happens. The place we are going to is like a maze, I'm not sure if you are save or not once you get lost. And…"

Everyone looked at her nervously…

"I will keep Mokona, she is so cute that I can't even leave!" She grabbed the white creature on Kurogane's shoulder.

"…"

The team opened the door. Darkness was the only thing they could see from their high positions. Turning on the flashlights, they stepped down.

"Good luck." Nonoe whispered when the door was closed.

"Will they be fine?" Sakura looked at her new friends. Nicole comforted with a smile:

"Don't worry. After all, we had went down for three times and everything was fine." Well, except Nonoe, who fell and wet her shirt, but Nicole would never tell Sakura about that accident.

"But somehow I think things won't go easy this time…" Listening to Nonoe's mumbles, she sighed. Because she felt the same.

"It's a quite deep stairs." Kurogane commented. Polly opened a small notebook and lighted at it:

"This stairs has exactly 42 steps, the height is about 850 to 900 m."

"Hyuu~ You girls even took note like that carefully about it ?" Fai surprised.

"Stop your stupid 'hyuu' already!" The black man yelled. His voice echoed around them. Mokona reprimanded:

"Kuro-puu, you scared everyone with your barking!"

"You manjuu, do you believe that I will eat you right after we get out of here?!" He reached Mokona, but failed because of small hands in front of him. Charlotte stared at the black-haired man:

"Hey, don't you dare do anything with her!"

"Kuro-tan is yelled, Kuro-tan is yelled~" Fai and Mokona sang.

"Why am I stucking with an idiot and a talking pork bun?" He massaged his temples. Petria grinned:

"I think you deserved it."

"Absolutely right." Everyone nodded – except Kurogane, of course, and Syaoran. He reminded them:

"Quickly please, no time for teasing!" So they moved on, ignored the swearings and threatenings like "You will regret!" from the tall man.

The tunnel were getting darker, and when flashlights lighted at a wall, they stopped. In front of them, the road was splitted into two ways. All the gound was filled with water**(**)**, and some rubbish as well.

"From now on, I think we should divided into two groups. You can choose."

As the captain, Charlotte ordered.

"I will go with Kuro-daddy!" Fai grabbed Kurogane's hand. He growled:

"Why do I have to go with you?!"

"Right. Polly, you go with them to the left. I, Syaoran and Petria will go this way." She pointed to the right.

"Ok."

"Hey, what's this?" A millisecond after Polly's nod, Fai found a white bag in the left's entrance. The bag looked really big and bulging. Charlotte turned her head back:

"That? Don't open it!"

"Huh?"

"There is a dead body inside!" Petria added. Fai smiled:

"This isn't a good joke." He flipped the bag up. It was empty.

"Ha ha, we just want to know if you are smart or not." She glared at him.

"Childish." Kurogane smirked.

When they were laughing, the bag suddenly glowed and nobody noticed. Hardly when they separated then the light tentacles which was growing out of it rolled around Fai's legs. He gasped and fell down. Kurogane was the nearest one and hold his arm. Fai tried to push them away but he couldn't and neither could the ninja pull the wizard.

"Damn it!" He swore. He could have left Fai's hand, but he held even more tightly. They were being dragged into the shining hole. The right team has left a few steps but recognized something was wrong they turned around.

"What's going on?" Polly ran to them, but she was stopped by an invisible wall. The same with Charlotte and Petria. Syaoran came last, because he went too far, and too late to catch them. They could only inert looked at both of them dissapeared after a final blinding lights. Along with the now-mystery bag.

"Ouch!" Fai massaged his pounding head and pushed the ground.

'Eh? Why is the ground so soft and warm? And why can't I move my right hand?'

He opened his eyes and immediately saw a tanned skin man's face. He froze.

It was Kurogane.

"Uh…" The ninja groaned. Fai pulled his hand away, blushed sightly, and got off his body.

"Ku…Kuro-tan…"

"Shit, mage!" Making sure Fai and himself was fine, Kurogane shouted. "Now you make us not only be kicked into the middle of nowhere, but also be a joke in front of the kids!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know we will be like this…" Fai pouted, and pointed at him. "But didn't you agree with me at that time?"

"…" Now Kurogane was speechless.

"Wait… Do you smell that?"

"What?" He looked around them. The thick smog was floating everywhere. They couldn't see anything but the brown ground under their foots. Kurogane sniffed, and frown:

"Blood. Also pungent smell."

"Yes." The blonde suddenly grinned. "Doesn't Kuro-sama have a dog's nose?"

"Shut up!" Kurogane grabbed Fai's shirt.

Suddenly, the ground was shaking, and then a big noise. Dust, sand, rocks and something more flew everywhere. They covered ears, eyes and sat down.

The shaking finally stopped after three minutes.

The smog faded away and they could catch the vision.

"Now where are we?" Kurogane growled.

But their eyes opened wide.

It was a war.

**(*)**_: This is a design from my school. The hallway has windows, and so does classes._

**(**)**_:The bomb shelter was really filled with water. We haven't known where it comes from yet, but definatly not from the plumbing leaks._

_History appearances: The bomb shelter was built in the beginning of the resistance against the French colonialists. My school was the Zone 2 in this war._

**Happy Tet holiday everyone!^^ And the next chapter will be updated late *cry***


	5. Chapter 5: Danger

**Reality**

**Summary**:_ The strange things always happen in anyone's life. So what will happen if they land onto a secondary school which has a long history? The mystery bases on the true story in my school. You will find it quite scary. Some characters's names and the school's name are replaced._

(**A/n**: Ah, finally Tet is over, and I'm back! Thank you everyone for viewing and reviewing. Sorry for the spelling and grammars mistakes, some bad words will appear (of course from Kuro-wanwan). Please read the 'history appearances' carefully to understand the story better. Special thanks to **Saparine Phoenix** for your favourite and **Aokai **for your following^^)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own TRC. It belongs to CLAMP. I only own the students and teachers in X school.

**Pairings**: Kurofai, SyaoSaku.

**Chapter 5: Danger**

Outside, three girls were still talking to each other.

"So, Sakura, which country do you come from?" Nicole asked. Sakura recalled:

"Well, I lives in Clow country and I am a princess. The King is my brother, Touya and his High Priest, who is also his best friend, is Yukito-san."

"Are people in your country friendly?"

"Yes. I wish I could come back to see them again." Seeing her missing-home face, Nonoe put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't be so sad, I guess you will see them soon."

Suddenly, Nicole's pocket was shaking, she picked up her phone:

"Charlotte?"

"They have gone!" Charlotte's terrified voice echoed from her cellphone. She frown:

"Who? How many times do I have to remind you about your unclear words?"

"Fai and Kurogane!"

"Did they get lost?"

"No! Nicole, they were dragged into a hole by some glowed tentacles, which came from the old white bag on the left entrance!"

Nicole paused and started laughing:

"Really, Charlotte? How can you come up with such a ridiculous joke like that?"

'Why didn't they believe me?'-thought Charlotte" Nicole, this isn't a joke, I think we should-"

Beeeeppppp…

Be interrupted? No signal.

Nicole stared at her cellphone for a moment.

"What is Charlotte thinking?"

"_Stupid phone_!" In the other side, Charlotte was trying her best not to throw the phone into the water.

"Can anyone explain what is going on here?!" Polly eyed the place that the black and the blonde had just disappeared.

Mokona waved her hands:

"I felt some of Sakura's feather when Kuro-rin and Fai were gone! But it was so faint that Mokona didn't say 'Mekyo!'"

"Really Mokona?" Syaoran asked.

"Wait… What did you just say?" Petria looked at him. Having no other choices, he explained what Sakura's feather was, why they had to travel and why they came here…

"I must ask you some question, this is really serious." Charlotte folded her arms across chest, which tightened the white creature. Syaoran bowed his head and apologized.

"Okay… We need to find them, don't we?" Polly recommened. Petria shook her head:

"Firstly, we don't even know where they are. Secondly, what just happened is beyond our awareness."

"But they need us! If you were the one who was dragged, then what would you expect? We would leave you alone or try to rescue you?" Polly agrued. Petria looked down, and said:

"Then I'd like to choose the best for everyone."

"Petria!" She faced her friend.

"Ok, let's find them!" The captain ordered.

"Charlotte? Remember what has just happen?" Petria glanced at her. Waving her hand, Charlotte laughed:  
"You are serious as if some kind of things like ghost or spirit will appear rightnow!"

When Petria was about to say something, her eyes suddenly opened wide when she saw the thing behind Charlotte. Syaoran and Mokona, even Polly, had the same shock on their faces.

"What's wrong?"

They pointed at the space behind her.

"Oh…" Her smile froze. "That thing is behind me, isn't it?"

They nodded. And she turned her head…

"Waahhhhhh!"

"They are in trouble." Nicole said to both Nonoe and Sakura. They jumped and held her hand immediately.

"WHAT?! Did they just phone you? Are they okay now? Did they hurt? Are they…"

"You two are so loud!" She closed their's mouths. "You want somebody go to us, don't you? Kurogane and Fai somehow lost!"

"What's about Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked. She claimed her down:

"I think he is fine. Charlotte didn't report me anything about him."

"Then we need to go to their place!"

"Go ahead! Don't call me if you can't open it." She grinned.

Nonoe pouted and put her hand on the small doorknob, and pulled. She stopped for a moment, and called:

"Ni-Nicole?"

"Yes?"

"Did they…lock the door?"

"You are asking such a stupid question! Of course not!" Nicole growled, as if:'I knew it.'

"So why… can't I… open the door?"

"Let's me see." Appoaching to the door, first she just opened in normal way:

"!"

But failed. And again with the pulling.

Sakura heard an saw everything, and suggested:

"Should we call someone?"

"We can't…" As naive as Nonoe, she still knew the result if they were found to do such things.

"It will broke if we continue pulling it hard, so we can't go down. I can't contact with them either, there is no signal." 'Through this situation never appeared before' – thought Nicole.

"How about going to that way?" Nonoe asked timidly.

"It was sealed! Beside, even if it wasn't, it was too dangerous!"

"We have no choice!"

"Then please let me know where it is!" Sakura said. Nicole gasped:  
"No!"

"But I have to find them! Please!" She begged. Rolling her eyes and then nodding reluctantly, Nicole looked at her emerald eyes:  
"Alright. Let's check it out."

They tiptoed on the stairs and sneaked into a dark hallway. Nicole whispered:

"Quiet, this place is really near the Head Master's room."

"Ok." The two other girls nodded.

This was really a new door, different from the bomb shelter's husky one. But it's lock was old and rust, didn't suit it at all. There were seals which was stamped by the school, crossed like an 'X' at the entrance.

"See? I told you!" Nicole expired. Sakura hoplessly groped it, mumbled something like 'I want to help'. Like the god has heard her request, the seals suddenly dropped and the lock was broken. They stared at the door for a minute, and the one who had the first reaction was the prayer.

"We can go now! Huray!"

"Impossible…" Nicole was in a daze. For a girl who usually followed the realism like her, this was really a huge attack. It was not until her friends came inside then she awoke.

"Hey wait!" She stepped inside too, pulled their hand back."Everything is so suspicious! At least you have to think or prepare before going in!"

Both Nonoe and Sakura blushed, and agreed. While they were turning around, the door was closed. Nicole rushed to the door and tried to open it like the shelter's door, and the same result: couldn't be opened. If somone was outside right now, they would recognize that all the lock and the seals were back to normal.

Completely forgetting why they were trying to hide, Nicole slammed, hit and even kicked it. After doing for a while, seeing no outlook, she stopped and breathed sharply.

"You!" She poured her anger on her friends. "Now we are trapped in here! It's all your faults!"

"Woa!" Nonoe's eyes started watering, and Sakura bowed her head down. Pulling out a sigh, Nicole turned her cellphone's flashlight on.

"I guess we can't do anything but going further." The girls now had to begin their reluctanly adventure.

"OMG! We are running deeper **(*)**!" Charlotte's face was terribly red, and it has showed her tired clearly. She swore to herself that she would not joke again, ever.

"I know! We all know!" Polly answered. Next to her, Petria was crying loudly. "Would you just stop Petria?! You scared us even more!"

"No…" She turned her face to Polly, tears were still leaking down her cheek." I'm so upset that I did not bring my camera to video this scene, it can earn a lot of money you know!"

"…"

Syaoran couldn't understand what was going on this girl's mind, he just ran. He didn't know why, this was definitely not his style. But somehow the ghost which was chasing them made him feared. They turned their derections rapidly without even thought about it. And the running didn't last long forever, they was cornered.

"What… are we… going to do… now?" Polly found her voice trembling. Her captain, with a same pale face, mumbled:

"I don't know…"

They couldn't see what its shape or color, but the fact that the something-like-ghost was floating closer still made them shivering roughly. Being the only boy in this group, Syaoran ordered – which sounded just like Kurogane:

"Mokona! My Hien!"

The white creature gave him a worry look:

"But Syaoran-kun… You can't defeat something like this with your sword!"

"I know! But at least I fight!"

Mokona finally agreed and with a sound ' Pa-kuu!', Hien flew into his hand. The girls, who were still terrified, found a little bit confident when they saw the weapon.

The groans suddenly echoed around the walls, the temper was getting lower and lower. Syaoran pulled out his sword out of the scabbard, the fire heated the air around them a bit. He all prepared for an unbalance battle…

"Mekyo!"

"What the hell?!" Kurogane's mouth opened "Were we pulled into the next dimension?"

"Kuro-rin was scared~" Fai gave him a smile.

"Mage! This isn't a joke!" He roared. The blonde covered his left ear:

"Patient! I just tested! As long as we understand each other, Moko-chan and the children can't be far away, we are still in the same world."

"'Tested' you say?" 'We just talked a moment ago, definitely the stupid mage has teased me.' Kurogane growled under his throat. He wanted to yell at him again, but this kind of situation wasn't suitable.

This war seemed extremely fierce. Gunfires, bombs rang everywhere made the two of them got headache.

"We need to get out of here, or at least find a shelter! That place!" Fai pointed at a high-gloss black blur behind the blind smoke. The ninja – maybe for the first time – loved the mage's suggestion. They walked through the rubble under their foot, tried to go to there.

"Kuro…" Fai suddenly stopped, which made Kurogane almost knocked at his back.

"Why do you stop?!"

"Just look…"

He glaced at him before put his head up, and his emotion was just liked Fai. Because the buliding, though it was half-ruin, was the row A of the girls's secondary school.

"The same place?!" He shocked. The blonde looked around and found they were standing in the middle of the war now. There were some soldiers with the old, dirty millatary uniforms, hiding themsleves under the fighting trench and firing at the used-to-be-entrance. The huge, green thing with a barrel was toward them and some guys who was wearing entirely different, running around. After a loud bang, the ground was shaking again and this time, Fai fell to the ground. But the ground was definitely not smooth at all.

"Ah!" He cried of the sudden pain.

"Mage!" The ninja ducked his head and placed his hand on his companion's bleeding leg. He swore:

"Fucking sharp rocks!"

"Tsk…" Fai held his injury. It was hurt.

"Keep shooting!" Another bang and gunfires continued right after the order. Kurogane felt really dangerous with himself and Fai in the middle of this stupid mess. Fai couldn't walk with this leg. He determined, and brought the mage up  
"What are you doing?" Fai's body suddenly fell into the rough embrace. His back and his legs were lifted by warm hands. Kurogane grumbled:

"Bring you to somewhere safe! Stay still!"

Fai kept his eyes shut and leaned on the black-haired man's shoulder – the only place that he could find trust and confident right now.

_**(*) **__:The shelter was really deep, about 500m to 600m, includes the allies._

History appearance_: 20:03, December 19, 1946, when the city's electric light jet off, the Lang fortress (Hanoi) fired the first shots to command the offensive, which officially signed the First Indochina War began.__In December 21, 1946, the French __encircled__ the Zone I (the center of Hanoi). With__the policy:'Never break the enclosure ou to_ _hold off the enemy', the team stayed behind to wait for the French colonialists to attack them._


	6. Chapter 6: The investigation part 1

**Reality**

**Summary**:_ The strange things always happen in anyone's life. So what will happen if they land onto a secondary school which has a long history? The mystery bases on the true story in my school. You will find it quite scary. Some characters's names and the school's name are replaced._

(**A/n**:I am feeling so depressed right now because of my failure and missing phone T^T, and completely foget about the story. Thank you everyone for viewing and please review. Sorry for the spelling and grammars mistakes, some bad words appear (of course from bad Kuro). No history appearances and remarks, so just enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own TRC. It belongs to CLAMP. I only own the students and teachers in X school.

**Pairings**: Kurofai, SyaoSaku.

**Chapter 6: The investigaton (part 1)**

After coughing so many times, Kurogane finally managed to go to the only-standing-buliding in this area. He put Fai down on the floor and sit next to him.

"Hey, this is not a really save place you know?" Fai reprimanded.

"As if you can go further when you bring such a heavy guy." The ninja was breathing sharply.

"Oww, you are so mean Kuro-pipi, I am very light!"

"It's Kurogane, mage!" He shouted and tried to dusted off his shoulders.

"Man, I think you are okay, since you could talk to me like that."

Kurogane grumbled. He glanced at the blonde's leg and asked:

"Hurt?"

"What? Oh~Are you worrying about me?~" Fai leaned closer.

"We can't go anywhere far with your stupid bleeding leg, I just worry about myself, who is stucking with you."

"Whatever you say."

The taller 'tsk' and teared some of his pant's cloth.

"What are you doing?"

He put it in Fai's hands:

"Bandage your wound quickly."

"OK." The blonde gave him a smile."Thanks."

While he was wrapping around his ankle, Kurogane growled:

"Why are we f**king in here?"

"No swearing Kuro-chan!" He looked up with an unsatisfied expression and then countinued his doing."Well, I guess that reason related to the white bag we touched."

"What do you mean 'we'? It was all your fault!"

"OK OK. The main thing was maybe Sakura-chan's feather. I don't thing an ordinary bag could 'think'. It could have been affetced by some magic and I can't think any other than the feather."

Kurogane nodded. The question was: how would they get out of this place? Being a ninja, he didn't want a damn magic put him down, especially something they were looking for.

"I have an idea!" Fai claped his hand.

"What?"

"This building looks exactly like the school's row, maybe we could find that bomb shelter in here."

"That isn't so bad." He dropped his grin immediately. God, he forgot that the idiot couldn't walk by his own now.

******************************************************************

"Have you got any idea where are we going?" Nonoe asked.

"Nope. And this is the fifteenth times you ask me this question." Nicole answered.

"I know you are angry at me, but…"

"Who said I was angry at you?"

"So it's me, isn't it?" Sakura bited his fingernails.

"No! I am mad about myself! I should have been more carefully, now they are in danger, and I can't do anything but going around!"

Somehow, Sakura felt Nicole was a bit like a captain. She told her nervously:

"Well, Fai-san once said that… that you shouldn't take all the responsibilies on yourself… sometimes you should… relax a little… And through waiting was very annoying… we still had to deal with it… So…"

Nicole stopped walking for a moment, and turned her head back.

"A-ah! Sorry, I didn't mean to say-"

"It's fine. Thank you." She stepped forward. "You should go quicker if you don't want to be leave behind."

"O-okay…."

Nonoe took the green-eyed girl's hand and running after her friend.

But hardly did they get out of the mood than the road ended.

"You got to be kidding me?" And once again, the English-lover lost her temper and kicked the wall.

"There's no point in doing that Nicole!"

"You will hurt yourself with that, stop it!"

They pulled both her arms, Nicole tried to shake them away:

"I don't want us to be end like this! Just let me smash it!"

Crack… Crack…

CRACK!

Looking at the hole just have been made, they dropped their jaws. Nicole wondered : 'Am I that strong?!'

But while she was praising to herself, Sakura who was next to her, was trembling. This feeling, could it be…?

The flame!

"Syaoran-kun!"

The brown-haired boy gasped when he heard the familiar voice, he tried to look through the ruin of broken wall.

"Sakura-hime!"

The princess walked through the hole as quickly as possible and grabbed his hands.

"Thanks gods you are okay…" Her eyes filled with water of relief.

"Petria!"

"Nonoe!"

"Polly…" Once again, Nicole back to reality with a weak smile.

"Nicole."

"Mokona!"

"…"

"What? Why are you looking at me? There is no one left to call me so I have to call myself!" The creature said with a pout.

"O…kay…"

Syaoran looked at his beloved girl and asked worriedly:

"What are you doing down here princess?! It's dangerous!"

"What do you mean 'down'? We went through the secret door from the 2nd floor and there was no stairs, how could it possible?" 'Damn you broke my dream of being supergirl.' Nicole growled.

"Maybe the struction was not the same anymore." A strange man's face appeared from nowhere almost scared the girls to faint.

"Who is that guy?" Nicole shouted, obviously the person who was terrified most.

"Another foreigner? This is going to be harder than it is." The man completely ignored her question and stared at Sakura.

"He is… well…"

***Long flash back***

"Mekyo!"

The rock wall on the right suddenly glowed and opened a hole, then Syaoran saw a cursory shadow.

"Get out of here you annoying resentment!"

A man with an old torn military uniform hit that look-alike-ghost and made the groans and cries changed into chilling sceams. His foot landed on it with a very high speed that Syaoran wondered if he could even do like that. Futher more, while he was doing it, the hits always have some purple lights and the mystery thing was covered by them. After finishing with a big punch that made the whole space glowed too, he landed on the flooded ground very smoothly and the ghost disappeared. The progress seemed to be long, but in fact it only took less than five minutes.

He turned his head back and eyed at the boy and the boy did the same. The man had a short black-haired and the same eyes's color. He looked very young, could be between 20 and 25.

"Can you fight boy?"

"Of… of course…"

The first question that came from his mouth made Syaoran surprised. He thought of many posibilities liked: 'Who are you?' or 'Where did you from?', but it turned out to be an unrelated one.

"Well, that's a good thing if you want to face them. And what about this sword?" He was now eyeing at Hien. Mokona yelled:

"This man! He has Saura's feather!"

"Really?!" Syaoran frown, so it might turn into a fight if this person determinded to keep it.

"Oh, and this creature? It can talk! And have some kind of my source…"

"Hey! I had seen this uniform before…" Polly interrupted. "You are a Viet Minh solider?!"

"Well, I am not, but in my mind there is a name like that."

"So who are you?" She looked at him with a half of curiosity and the other of scare.

"I am a feeling metamorphosis."

"What is that?" Polly, Petria and Charlotte asked at each other.

"You are a tranformation of human's feelings?!" Syaoran jumped. He had heard about it from his dad.

"Correct!" He claped his hands and patted the smaller man's head. "You can be my assistant!"

"Wait… Do you know where my companions are? They got dragged into some kind of bag."

"Your companions? What do they look like?"

"Well, the taller man has black hair and tan skin and the other is slender and blonde?"

"So they are foreigners too?"

"Yes! Did you see them?" Syaoran saked hopefully.

"No, but I think I know why they got lost. They must be taken in a mirage by my brother."

"Your brother? You mean he is another metamorphosis?!" Syaoran gasped.

"Wait a minute… I don't know much about those magical things, but I wonder how you were created?" Polly frown. "I haven't heard anything about people's feelings could tranform into a human shape."

The man lift up his chin:

"I was born from before-dead people's positive emotions."

"Even so… that couldn't be posible…" You got to be kidding me. If those things could be made such easily like that, so how many metamorphosises would be born during World War I and II?

"I doubt it might be because of the feather which you are keeping." The boy looked up at him.

"You know about it?"

"Yes. It belongs to the most important person to me." He answered.

***End of flashback***

Syaoran blushed at the words Polly was telling. Sakura's face was the same red color of his.

"So I ask him to come with you in order to see my 'mother''s owner."

"'Mother'?" What was he talking about?

"My 'mother' is the feather you have just said. 'She' helped me got this shape and 'father' is the feelings."

"Hoe!" Sakura jumped. "Her memory is this man's feather? No wait! He isn't even a human despite of his look! But… this is unbelievable! And…"

While she was floating in her mind, Polly chụckled.

"So you call those amorphous things your 'parents'?!"

"Hey! I have clues you know! When I was…"

"Okay okay…" Syaoran stopped the convesation from going further. "Can you tell me more about your brother?"

"Well, he is an annoying one. He was born from negative feelings so he very hates foreigners."

"I don't understand...?" He felt like going crazy. This metamorphosis said all confusing things.

"You don't know about the Winter 1946 war right? Girls, tell him!"

"We aren't your servants!" Through Charlotte's appreciation of his rescue, she couldn't stand his bossy voice.

"But we are bound together. You neither can go out nor find anything!"

"If we can find the old way so we will get out of here!" She argued. Nicole smiled bitterly:

"Unfortunately… he is right."

"What?!"

"All the entrances… were locked right after we came in."

"That can't be…"

"So he trapped you in here. Maybe he had made that decision…" The man sighed.

"What's decision?"

"I have to bring you like this again?!" Kurogane glared at the smiling mage in his arms.

"Kuro-rin, my leg is hurt. And I like to be hold like this~"

"Stop your stupid singing! There we are!" The shelter's door appeared in front of Fai's eyes. It looked newer than the first time. The blonde frown at the thought.

"Hey Kuro-tan! Are you thinking the same?"

Kurogane stared at the door:

"The place we are in maybe the past."  
"Uhm…"

"Look out!"

A terrible noise of explosion that drowned the shout made them turned around immediately. And the scene before them was terrifying. A head flight out of the solider's neck, blood splashed out of the cut.

"Ugh…" Fai felt like he was going to vomit everything from the dinner. Even Kurogane frown deeply, this was far too much. Had it not been for his being ninja, he would have been acting like the mage.

"Captain!"  
"No!"

And then cryings, swearings,… echoed everywhere in the team. But they still had to focus on the mission.

"We have to fight, despite of his death…" A young soldier said with a husky voice, but very determinded.

"Right, we will fight with them!"

"Let's just kill all of them, no matter live or die!"

"Stupid, just a handful of people and claim to fight with a fleet?" Kurogane grinned, but felt a little bit of warm. Just-a-little-bit.

But Fai didn't feel the same, he felt hatred hiding behind those people's braves and determination…

And he scared.


	7. Chapter 7: The investigation part 2

**Reality**

**Summary**:_ The strange things always happen in anyone's life. So what will happen if they land onto a secondary school which has a long history? The mystery bases on the true story in my school. You will find it quite scary. Some characters's names and the school's name are replaced._

(**A/n**: Happy Woman's Day!^^ Thank you everyone for viewing, espically your following **Yua's Everlasting Love** and please review. Sorry for the spelling and grammars mistakes (too lazy to check it again). History appearances and remarks should be read to know more about the history characters's true names, enjoy!)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own TRC. It belongs to CLAMP. I only own the students and teachers in X school.

**Pairings**: Kurofai, SyaoSaku.

**Chapter 7: The investigaton (part 2)**

"Not again!"

They felt kind of dispirited right now. The place they were standing was as the same as they were a moment ago, and this was the fifth time. Had it not been for the soldier-shaped one's attendance, they would have given up.

"Haven't you solved the maze yet?" Polly looked at him.

"You are so rude child, this is not an easy maze, this is a deformed one, and it always changes by times. I have to find the dead spot." He said with a calm tone and it nearly drove her crazy.

"Can you do it quicker?"

Syaoran was annoyed by this 'man' too. He didn't tell them anything about his 'brother' 's plan at all, and he was taking the group's time away.

He turned his head back:

"Well, maybe I could do it better…"

"Really?"

"…without this cute girl." He pointed at Sakura. Right after that, he received a dead glare from the brown-haired boy and Hien covered by flames.

"Woa! It was just a suggestion!" The man waved his hands and made a scare face. "Really, but my power deceased when this girl was near me!"

"Sakura-hime, I'm sorry, but could you move back a little?" Syaoran reluctantly asked. Sakura nodded. He stared at the taller man: "Don't worry, if he can't do something useful I will take your feather from him immediately."

The girls giggled evily, liked: ' You're so dead.' and even made an ancident creature liked him shivered.

"Okay… I promise I will do my best…"

"Kuro-kun?"

"What now?!" The ninja asked. Through carrying Fai liked this didn't annoy him much – he had to admit embarrassingly – but if the mage kept asking, they would take more times to get out of this stupid place.

"Please wait a moment, I'd like to see what is going on out there."

"You broke your leg out there you know! And what the heck you want to do at that place?"

"Somehow I think it will be an important thing. Please Kuro-tan~" He begged with a kitty's eyes

"…Fine."

Sneaking near the place the dead solider was, they tried to know what those people left were doing and talking about. Kurogane was hiding himself behind a big broken wall, but he still couldn't hear anything. So he had no choice but entered a small hole on the next wall.

"Wah-Uhm!" Fai felt the sudden pressure and scearmed but his mouth was immediately covered by a big hand.

"Shh!"

This was really, really a small hiding. Thiers bodies were just seemed to be sticking together. Fai's head had to lean on Kurogane's shoulder and the dark-haired's hands wrapped around his waist. This posture made the blonde felt bad, especially his cheeks were going hotter and his heart couldn't stop beating.

"Listen."

"Ah? Oh, right."

Fai tried to ignore their situation and focus on the things outside.

'I'm such a shameful person, thinking such things about us… ' He blamed himself.

Well, actually Kurogane was being affected by the same things, but it seemed like he was good at keeping his heart beats down than Fai, so the mage didn't recognize the sounds neared his ear.

Luckily, the conversation outside began and broke their awkward silence.

"Captain… He could have lived if I didn't ask that question…" A young voice echoed.

"He won't blame you such things…" A darker voice comforted. "We have to inhume him… but we can't go anywhere else right now…"

"Maybe… we could use this?" What was it? They hold their breaths.

"This is his son's remembrance… We will have to bury this with him…"

"Please… don't be mad at me… Captain…" The sobbings got louder a bit.

"Douglas**(*)**…"

"Douglas?"

"Yes, he was the first one who died in the Winter War 1946. He was also the Team 2's captain of Zone 1. He was dead because of looking out of trench to know the situation."

"Yeah, and he was pretty stupid." Petria commented and had a lazer shot from her friend's eyes."…Sorry."

"This man… he is a very important person right?" Syaoran asked. Polly answered:

"Yes. However, his life was full of tragedy. His wife died in an explosion and his son died while having a military affair."

"Hum… I know about that guy… He gave me lots of his determinations… But how did you know?" The Metamorphosis asked curiously.

"Because we searched a lots, and we had this to write." Charlotte lifted up Polly's notebook.

"Oh!"

"This soldier truely had to be very respected to be found such informations."

"Not really, but come to think about it, I found another informations…"

"…Are you a spy or something?" Nicole shivered. What if Polly used her abilities to discover everyone's lifes?

"I'm not! As I was saying, a Vientamese famous psysic called Hannah**(**)** had a visited to our school on behalf of the Human's Special Potential Center's chief in 20/7/2003. She sensed that under our school there were at least 7 or 8 human's bones which were the remains of some soliders."

"Sounds pretty like ghost story…" Nonoe hugged Sakura and looked around frightened.

"I have heard something about the human's abilities. They said that we don't only have six senses, but more than that. Through knowing the future is still a mysterious one, it usually appears than the 7th, 8th and the 9th ones.**(***)**" Nicole said.

"What are those?" Syaoran's eyes sparkled.

"They are very familiar somehow… The 7th is seeing ghosts or something like that, the 8th one is talking to them and the 9th is contacting."

"Con…tact?"

"It is a kind of an agreement, you let the ghost enter you like you want."

"Oh, I see."

The solider frowned a little, but no one recognized.

"So she asked the school's council, but the digging was cancelled. But on 09/15/2004, our school rebulit and agreed to help them in finding. In the first two days of excavation (23 and 24/9), they found two sets of reamain bones. And in 25/9, the 3rd bones was found too and the places where they found were just liked in Mrs Hannah's scheme."

"Cool!"

"However…" Polly started to look worriedly.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Not long after that, she got a disease and had to go to the hospital to had a special care. It took her nearly 3 months then."

"How did you…?"

"They blocked the informations, all of them. Luckily, I have a cousin who knows one of the nurses that took care of her, so she told me about it."

"…You got to consider what I have just said to you." Ending the discussion with a suggestion, Nicole immediately had a knock on her head.

"In my opinion, if this 'man'" She stressed. "is wearing a Viet Minh's uniform, so are his 'brother', then they must have received most of emotions from those soliders. I guess the key to get along with the other is how much we know and how we can solve those misunderstood feelings."

"How can we do it? You seem to be know much better than I am." The brown-haired sighed.

"Talking is really not a good way. That metamorphosis won't listen to what we said. He has taken away two of us and they didn't do anything wrong."

"Wait a minute… Sakura." Looking to his dearest princess, he asked. "Did you say that when you touched the 2nd floor's door, it opened?"

"Yes." She nodded. He raised his voice:

"Then I know!"

"Know what?!" The girls startled.

"Fai-san and Kurogane-san got dragged, and Sakura-hime opened the locked door, we got attached… It was all because of us! These things didn't happen to you, because you are Vietnameses!"

"What you are saying is… This guy's brother did this to us because he hates foreigners! How crazy is he!" Charlotte shouted angrily, and turned her head to the still-silent man. He snapped ot of his thinkings and said:

"H-Hey! Why are you glaring at me like that!"

"Haven't you found the way out yet?"

"This is a miracle maze, I have to find the dead spot of it, and it will take a little bit time because he has as same power as me."

"So what's exactly your 'little bit'?"

"Don't worry! It will only take 4 hours!"

"…"

The girls – except Sakura, began crying. Syaoran tried to comforted:

"It…is fine! You… we won't die in here…I'm sure!" But he nearly faint when he heard what Polly are saying:

"Who said something about fearing of dead? If we couldn't get out of here, who knows what our evil mothers would punish us?!"

Meanwhile…

"Acho!"

Polly's mother rubbed her nose. A litle girl with her mouth full of food, asked worriedly:

"Are you okay, mother?"

"Fine, I guess it was your sister, she must talk something bad about me. Let see what I will do when she comes back…"

And, back to Polly:

"ACHOO!"

_Remarks: _

_**(*) and (**): **__As I said in summary, I have to change the names in order to hide my school's identify and help you in reading them._

_**(***) **__: These are senses that some scientists said we have, so please don't make me as a liar._

_History's appearance: Our school had a rebuilding in 2004 and found 3 bones in the row C. The school's council disargeed to dig up the remain's bones, so till now, we are studying above of a grave yard.*shiver*_


	8. Chapter 8: Lucky?

**Reality**

**Summary**:_ The strange things always happen in anyone's life. So what will happen if they land onto a secondary school which has a long history? The mystery bases on the true story in my school. You will find it quite scary. Some characters's names and the school's name are replaced._

(**A/n**: Thank you everyone for viewing and review. And special thanks to **cookies5529 **for your following. I had to focus on the studying for the tests so… Anyway, I'm back! Sorry for the spelling and grammars mistakes (I'm a lazy author). There will be lots of swearings. Please enjoy!)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own TRC. It belongs to CLAMP. I only own the students and teachers in X school.

**Pairings**: Kurofai, SyaoSaku.

**Chapter 8: Lucky?**

"We got to see what they are burying with him!" Fai suggested.

"Are you crazy?"

Kurogane lowered his head and accidentally "kissed" the blonde's forehead. "-Sorry."

"It…It's okay…" Fai flushed, but he shook his thoughts wasy immediately – this was not a time to think about such things "They might be related with the present, don't you see? If it is not, so why were we brought here?"

"You are right. But it is very dangerous out there, and they will point that toy to our faces, especially you."

"What? Why me? You are such a meanie~"

"I saw the millitary which they are fighting with has lots of people with the same eyes's and hair's color as you have."

"When did you see them?"

"I'm a ninja, I usually fight at night, so my eyes's sight is very well."

"Oh." Bowing his head down, Fai asked "So, Mr. Ninja, do you have any ideas now?"

"That's your suggestion, why don't you think about it yourself?" He grumbled.

"Because I have worked my mind a lot and I can't think more now." The mage pouted. Not wanting to hear more his arguments, Kurogane tried to think a best way for their investigation.

But not letting him to do it, the war was beginning – a new beginning – and this time was more slashing.

And the ground started shaking, the place they were hiding started making cracking sound. Some pieces of stones dropped on his back.

"Tsk!" Kurogane had no choice but to pick up Fai and ran out of the place they were hiding. Right after that, it crashed into a mess.

Those people which had just talked, had gone.

"Woa! They are a couple! So cute!"

An innocent voice came from no where made them startled. The ninja looked around and asked:

"Who's talking?"

And after some giggles, and two girls appeared with the glowing lights from the empty space right next to him.

They seemed like twin, with the black hair and black eyes, amd wearing black shirts.

"You guys are the ones the master got mad about? No way, such a cute couple, I could die!" One of them screamed, and her eyes keeped staring at the Kurogane's holding hands. The girl next to her frown:

"Hey, remember what our master said? We have to make sure that they won't escape!"

"Oh, right, sorry." She winced. "But why did he do that to them? I think they weren't served to be so unfair like this. I want to see their marriage."

Kurogane's face was now a colorful picture, changed from the purple, red to black. Fai was trying his best not to blush again.

"Quit your joke already! There is no way they are in that kind of relationship!"

"Yes they are!"

"No they aren't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!

"NO!"

"YESS!"

"STOP IT!" The black-haired finally exploded "What did you just say? You said that this fucking place is your master's creation?"

"Oops!" The girls both covered their mouths. The annoyed girl glared at her twin:

"It's all your fault!"

"Why me?"

"Don't tell them any more informations!"

"No! Please tell us, we have children at home and they will be so sad~" Fai brought out a going-to-cry face.

"The fuck are you-ouch!" Poor the ninja, was pinched by the mage and couldn't argue anything.

(Let's call the girls like this: the girl wanted Kurofai would be A, and the other would be B.)

So the girl A was completely "seduced" by Fai's words, and the girl B was kicked out of the conservation. While the blonde was talking, Kurogane still rolled his eyes around. The war was continuing, but it seemed like when they were close to those girls, nobody could see them.

"That's enough! You are going to tell them about the shelter right?" B shouted.

"Master is a horrible person, don't you see? We have to keep this mirage clearly and trapped them in here! Not mention about that solider called Douglas who we took away his son's remembrance from his dead body yet, we closed the only way which they can get out of here is the shelter!"

Both Kurogane and Fai looked at each other: There was a way out!

"Wait! You told them everything!" The girl B stormed out. A mumbled:

"It was you who leaked them…"

"Shut up! I have to capture them!"

She immediately did her hands's movement like "Kamehameha". The lightings flew around her body and shot a laze to them. Through Kurogane had to brought Fai along, but as a ninja, he still made it to dodge aside.

"Bang!"

The place where he was standing was now recessed into a large hole.

"My god…" They couldn't image what would happen if that power landed on them, and their faces looked pale.

But, thanks to Fai's crusade about their "relationship", the girl A had standed on their side.

"Quit attacking them like that! If you want to capture them, you have to use a pacific way!"

Well, maybe not.

They want not only to be safe but also get out of here, so…

"It's okay if I use my idea…?" Fai looked up and asked. The ninja just nodded, he didn't have time to consider any more.

"Hey, did you say we are not a couple? That's so mean, you are obviously wrong! We are more than that!" He waved his hands happily.

Kurogane thought he would faint right now, he gave Fai a dead glare: 'Do you really think this would work?!" But the mage blinked his eye: ' Just wait and see.'

"Ha! Serve you right! I know I was right all along!" the girl A laughed.

"How many times have you been talking about this?"

"I know you always think you are right! You are just jealous with me!"

"I'm not, you stupid!"

"Who do you call stupid, hot-headed?"

"You annoyed dog!"

"Crazy ass!"

"Fucking br**sts!"

"B**ch!"

"*Beep*!"

"*Beep*!"

And after the "very nice" talk, it ended with a "very nice" fight.

"See? I told you my idea would work!"

Kurogane had nothing to say. Are those girl innocent, strong or stupid?

"What are you waiting for Kuro-rin? Want to see them fight?"

"Kind of… wait! Why are you maknig fun of me? You bastard!"

"I found out your face looked really red!" 'The same as mine' – Fai thought.

"So what is that Douglas's son's thing?"

"Oh, right, here is it!" The mage gave him an old iron bowl.

"How did you get it!"

"Silly Kuro-tan, I got it from the naive girl who I was talking to, you just didn't notice it."

"…This is going to be more stupid than it was."

"I don't think so, we just got lucky!"

"…"

"Let's run first, you know the place, don't you? I don't want to be lost."

"As if I would!"

And in the end (maybe), they left, went straight to the bomb shelter, while the girls were still fighting with the swearings everywhere and that made the war more intense.

* * *

"How long it is gonna take?"

Boring. That was the only thing that they could think abot right now. The 'man' hadn't done anything useful yet, although Syaoran had reminded him a lots.

Now he finally took an action.

"Something is broken!" The solider shouted "Everyone stand back!"

"Stand back?! But we are in the corner!" Charlotte said.

"Whatever, just move aside, not going ahead is fine!"

"…"

The place started shaking again and the space beyond was glowing.

"Ouch!"

"AH! Another ghost!" The girls screamed. Syaoran blinked his eyes a few times, and looked closer.

"Kurogane-san! Fai-san!"

Yes, they came back, with a terrible situation. Their clothes were filled with dusty soil, they have some slight scratches, and when they came back they fell in the water. No wonder why the girls thought they are some ghosts from the underground.

Sakura ran to them right after Syaoran:

"Fai-san, your leg…"

"It's fine, Sakura-chan!"

Mokona asked worriedly:

"But you need some medical treatment! Mokona had some from the last world, please use it"

"Thank you Moko-chan."

"Eh?" The white creature twinkled its eyes " Are you hugging Fai? That's so romantic~"

"I'm not!" Kurogane roared. Fai coughed a few times, too much misunderstanding for one day.

"Sorry for interupting your greeting moment but I have to ask you something" The metamophosis appeared and asked " Where were you dragged into?"

"Who are you?" Kurogane eyed him cautionously. The brown-haired boy explained:

"He is the brother of whom put us into this condition, please answer his question, he might help us!"

"Fine. We were in a war which took place in this school. And some soliders wore exactly like you, a path's captain was Douglas." He said.

"Hey," Hearing his words, Polly asked "Isn't that the Winter War 1946?"  
"You are right about that child." The solider frown "So he still has his hatred…"

"Huh?"

"When you guys crossed the mirage to the present, you accidentally broke the dead spot of this maze, so I think we can get out now."

"Huray!" The Insane team jumped, but Syaoran's face was getting more seriously:

"So…"

"So," The metamorphosis turned his back "We are going to meet my brother."

When he had just finished his sentence, a purple light glowed right in front of them, and a person appeared.

Or not a person.

"Brother." It was an old man who was wearing a worn suit, with purple slippers had a wrinkled face. Looking at him, no one could think that he was related to the negative metamorphosis.

"Long time no see, right?"

"Uhm…"

"Wait!"

Everyone froze.

"What do you want to say, dear little girl?" The old 'man' smiled to Sakura – the one had just shouted.

"Well, I want to know… something…" The princess asked nervously "Are you really his brother, I mean, you look more like his father or grandfather…"

Awkward silence…


End file.
